


The Slipper Courtyard

by Em_is_here



Series: A Slipper Lost and Found [1]
Category: The Slipper and the Rose (1976)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Our boy is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Edward is tired of being reminded of what could have been.





	The Slipper Courtyard

He watched John leave the room with a tinge of jealousy. But mostly he was tired. Tired of constantly being sad.

So it was no big surprise that when he was in the slipper courtyard, as the staff had taken to calling it - at least according to John, he found himself drawn to the case holding said slipper.

He stood there contemplating it for a moment. So small, so intricate. Not really looking like a thing that could bring such anguish, because in that moment, he realised that was all the slipper did, remind him what could have been.

Half a second later, the glass front to the simple case that had tormented him for months was broken and he removed the slipper.

He couldn't look on it anymore. See it, hear it spoken of, touch it.

His eyes darted up and spied an arrow slit, not needed for a hundred years.

And he decided that while he could never bring himself to destroy it, he had to get rid of the slipper. Had to rid himself of this memory, then maybe then the pain would go away.

Ghosting over, he paused once more to look at this horrid, beautiful reminder, and finally cast it out of the castle, out of his life. 

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Her_Royal_Majestrix for prompting this one, and actually holding me to my half promise to write more of these fics.
> 
> This poor guy. At least this is the last scene before they find each other again?


End file.
